


MAX MEETS HIS MATCH

by Rhythmixia



Category: LADY JANE GREY - Fandom, Peter Schmeichel - Fandom, TWEENIES
Genre: Anal Sex, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Football, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Dialogue, No Sex, Other, Trans Max (Camp Camp)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmixia/pseuds/Rhythmixia
Summary: MAX HAS TAKEN IT TOO FAR THIS TIME.
Relationships: EVERY POSSIBLE ONE
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	MAX MEETS HIS MATCH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPhoenix/gifts), [TheWeatherOutside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/gifts), [Rhythmixia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmixia/gifts).



> BASED ON A TRUE STORY.

HEY, HEY, ARE YOU READY TO PLAY?  
PLAY WITH ME....  
DOODLES ATE THE FOOTBALL THROWN HIS WAY. SCHMEICHEL SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER. HE REALLY SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER. MAX GOT MAD, HE'S IN CONTROLL HERE. HE PUT ON HIS WIG OF DESPAIR , AND WALKED AT A PACE NOT POSSIBLE FOR HUMANS, ONLY THE GOD OR THE DEVIL. WHAT DOES THAT TELL YOU.HE DIPPED HIS TONGUE INTO THE GOLDEN WATER OF PAIN AND GLORY AND WATCHED AS SCHMEICHAL FELL INTO THE WHIRLPOOL, BECAUSE NO ONE BORN FROM THIS EARTH CAN SEE THE AT AND NOT FALL. DOODLES KNEW NOT TO LOOK. WHEN A MAN IS TAKEN, HE MUST BE REPLAED. SOMETIMES A FIGURE FROM HISTORY, ONE THAT DESERVES A SECOND CHACE. MAX WISHED FOR ONE OF EVIL, HE LIKED CHAOS, BUT IT RARELY HAPPENED, AND IT MADE HIM MADDER THAN A MAD MONK.  
HERE, A FIGURE IS FORMED, ONCE A QUEEN, STILL A GIRL. LADY JANE GREY, THE NINE DAY QUEEN. PURE OF HEART, TAKEN BY TRAGEDY TOO EARLY. MAX WAS MADDER THE A GARGLING WHALE. HE WANTED EVIL, HE GOT PURE INTENTIONS AND A SINGLE TEAR. HE MUST EAT THE GIRL. HE MUST EAT THE GIRL. HE MUST EAT THE GIRL.  
MAX HAD MISCALCULATED.  
THE GIRL IS NOT AS SHE ONCE WAS, SHE HAD BEEN TO THE BEYOND AND BACK. MAX TOOK A BITE FROM EACH OF HER LIMBS, ENJOYING THE TASTE, BUT THEN FELL TO THE GROUND, BEWILDERED AND WEAK.  
SHE WAS STRONGER, SHE HAD THE ENERGY OF EVERY KING AND EVERY QUEEN. THE BAD ONES, THE GOOD ONES, AND THOSE INBETWEEN. MAX HAD BITTEN ONE LIMB TOO MANY, AND HIS SAVILLE-LIKE WIG FADED FROM ATOP HIS BALDING HEAD. HE CRIED FOR HIS MUMMY. BUT HE ATE HER YEARS AGO. AND THEN..  
THREE  
TWO  
ONE.  
HE EXPLODED INTO AN UNCOUNTABLE AMOUNT OF PIECES, BLOOD AND GUTS EVERYWHERE. NONE TOUCH THE LADY, THOUGH. SHE HAD A FORCEFIELD THAT FOUGHT OFF TAINTED MEAT. THEN SHE TELEPORTED THE RISEN LAND, WHERE SAINTS AND GIANTS LIVE. MAX ONLY LIVED ON THROUGH ONE THING. DOODLE HAD PICKED UP ON HIS HABBITS. HE ATE EVERYTHING HE ENCOUNTED UNTIL THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT, AND THE WORLD DISAPPEARED AND DOODLES FLOATED IN SPACE WAITING TO BUMP INTO THE NEXT PLANET TO GOBBLE UP IN HIS MASTER'S NAME.  
HEY, HEY, ARE YOU READY TO PLAY?  
IT'S TIME TO COME AND PLAY WITH THE TWEENIES.

**Author's Note:**

> 100% FICTIONAL


End file.
